Tyrant
by Shienhui
Summary: Nao Kirijo, Mitsuru's younger sister and Shinjirou's childhood friend lived a normal life until one day, she finds out about the Dark Hour. Amnesic, she has no memory of what happened before the explosion ten years ago. Could the accident be a coincidence? When Tartarus is revealed to her, she finds out that her past might just be darker than she ever imagined. Shinjirou X OC X ?


Tyrant

 **Chapter 1**

I strode down the large halls of the Kirijo family mansion, heels clicking on the waxed marble floor. White chandeliers hung high above me, illuminating the entire room. As I took long strides, my footsteps echoed through the huge hall.

Far behind me, I could hear my father screaming my name.

I bit my bottom lip and started to walk faster. Long strides soon turned into running. Multiple scenarios ran through my head, none which seemed any pleasant. All this while, I had managed to drown my father's angry voice. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I burst through the front doors, successfully spooking our family butler who happened to be standing outside.

I darted to my left, past the butler and headed towards the garage. Once I got into the garage, I hopped on to my bike and started it.

To my great relief it roared to life, despite that I haven't used it for months—maybe even a year. After flipping on the headlamp, I zoomed out of the garage and out of the mansion gates. I dared not to turn around.

This would probably be one of those nights that I would spend at a friend's place, brawling my eyes out. I had a few friends, all of them who still lived with their parents. Considering that is was close to midnight now, it wasn't such a good idea to knock at their homes.

The roads were clear tonight, save for a few cars parked by the roadside near Tatsumi Memorial Station. Neon lights flashed every now and drove past the clubs and karaoke bars that line the area. It took me a while, but soon I reached Paulownia Mall. There was particularly one place which caught my attention:

 _Club Escapade._

After I parked my bike, I was about to flip open my cellphone when I stopped myself. My eyes darted from my phone in hand to the club's neon sign.

There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. _Was it guilt?_

It was best to leave my phone off for now. Seeing all the missed calls and worried texts from my dad and Mitsuru would only make me feel bad. Besides, they didn't need to know where I have been sneaking out to at night. They will have our family butler drag me back home if they ever found out.

A familiar scent of smoke and beer filled my nose. Carefully, I maneuvered myself through the crowd of sweaty bodies towards the bar. From afar, the bartender waved at me. A small smile found its way to my lips.

"Do I even want to know how you got in here?" The bartender, my dear friend Christopher asked with a chuckle.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hey, that's my line. Whoever allowed you to work here is obviously insane. You're obviously underage." I said in a low whisper, careful not to allow anyone to hear us.

"Hey…! Shut up! I don't wanna lose my job here. I still got rent I need to pay!"

"Fine….fine….get me something sweet could you? You know what I like."

A frown settled on his lips. Placing a hand on his hips, he asked, "Did something happen at home, Nao? You don't usually come here this late."

"When is your shift over?"

"In about another 15 minutes….How about I get you something to drink now and I'll join you later, so we can have a chat?"

"Sounds good." I said, brushing my long hair back. I just came in here and I'm already sweating. It sure is stuffy here.

Chris gave me a charming smile before leaving me to attend another person.

As usual, Chris would give me some fruit juice—today it was pineapple juice, saying that I can't drink—at least not on his watch. He always said that he didn't want to be responsible if I got drunk.

After he finished work and packed all his things, he motioned me to follow him outside. "It's quieter outside. I won't be able to hear you with the loud music in here."

"Alright. Soooo where are we going?" I asked, following him from behind.

As he stepped out, the moonlight shone on his blonde hair, creating a soft glow that made him look almost celestial. I could have laughed at the thought of him being an angel, but I stopped myself. Now when I thought about it, he was like my guardian angel—always looking out for me and protecting me.

"Let's go to the fountain over there." He said, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me there.

I followed.

'It would be nice if this was the hand that will protect me for the rest of my life,' I thought, as tears began to emerge from my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, with worried eyes.

"Y-You said I could tell you anything, right?"

"Of course. Anything." His hands were rubbing my palms in a comforting manner.

"I—I don't know how to say this but….."

"But?"

"My dad…and the Kirijo Group….T-They found me a man. They want me to get married with him the moment I turn eighteen." I started sobbing as I continued. "…but I barely even know him…! He's also a lot older than m-me…!"

"Nao…That's awful. I don't know what to say." He began. "Marriage shouldn't be a thing out of convenience. I've heard of arranged marriages between rich families, but I didn't think this would happen to you…..I'm sorry Nao. I wish I could help you…"

Chris started edging closer. He was hesitant at first, but soon, he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened a little.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'll always stay by your side, yeah…? We'll sort this thing out." He whispered into my ear. "It hurts to see you crying like this….."

"W-What could I possibly do…? My dad's decision is always final."

"Try talking to your sister, Mitsuru. She can't possibly agree with this, can she? I'm sure she'll understand your situation—

"B-But, Mitsuru and I aren't exactly in good terms. I haven't spoken to her for a really long time. I never answered any of her calls or texts…."

I cried harder and buried my face into his shoulder. "Nao…no matter what, she's still your sister. She still tries to call you—isn't that enough to tell you that she still care's about you?"

"I-I don't know….I'm just really scared."

"Hey…! How about you try talk to her right now? She's still awake, isn't she? We can—

Almost immediately, I pushed him away. His clear blue eyes were wide with shock. Seeing this, I quickly apologised, "I'm sorry….but I really don't want to see anyone right now. I—

I was cut short when the streetlamps flickered off, leaving both of us in the dark. My eyes darted from the streetlamps to the fountain, which stopped flowing. The neon lamps from the shops were also dead, I realised. Initially, I thought it was just a blackout.

However, the silence and the stillness in the air told me otherwise. Something did not feel right, the once navy sky had a green hue now and puddles of water around me had a red tint in them—which almost made it seem like _blood_.

Chills ran down my spine at the thought of it.

"Hey…Nao…..This isn't a dream, is it?" Chris asked, tightening his hold around me.

When my eyes met his, I caught sight of the huge full moon above us. I was frozen stiff. It took me a while before my tongue started working again. "It isn't. What's going on…?"

"I don't know." He said, his eyes fixed on something behind me. His hand found its way to my neck, holding it in place. "Whatever you do, don't look behind." He said, breathing heavily.

I could feel his hands trembling. Sweat trickled down his face and neck.

 _Was he hyperventilating?_

"Chris….What's behind me…?" My voice sounded shaky. My hands clung onto his dress shirt, crinkling it. Just then, I realised something and I could not help but pinpoint it. "The cars are dead too….This can't be a blackout…."

" **The cars aren't the only things dead here."**

Just then, I wretched myself out of his hold and spun around. The sight before me was enough to make myself to fall to my knees.

 _There were coffins everywhere._

We were surrounded by them.

However, that was the least of my worries. All of a sudden, Chris doubled over with his hands around his throat, nails raking down his neck. Panic washed over me and I stood up.

"CHRIS…! CHRIS! Oh god, what's happening…?" I bent down a little to take a good look on his face. When I did, I gasped and fell backwards.

Thick black liquid started flowing out from his eyes, nose and even ears. Screams of agony ripped out from his throat and I could only watch—paralysed on the ground. Blood drained from my face as I watched him trash. He was in so much pain.

Those painful screams soon turned into gurgles as the same tar-like liquid filled his mouth.

After what felt like hours, the screaming stopped and he fell onto the ground in a heap. I could tell that he was still breathing by the rising and falling of his chest. However, what horrified me were his eyes. They were wide open and rolled back.

 _To me, it all seemed like a horrible nightmare._

 _I just wanted to wake up._


End file.
